


Surprise Snacktime

by trainwhistlesatnight



Series: Sensory Prompts [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Cute Ending, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, The necromancers are not fully as bad as portrayed please hear me out-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Solomon stands in the graveyard above the temple. He's in charge of some of the little ones today, a group of 5 to 12 year olds that needed some sunshine and some room to stretch their legs.I love the needless intricacies of the necromancers and *you will too.*Sensory Prompt #7: Raindrops on eyelashes
Relationships: Vandameer Craven/Solomon Wreath
Series: Sensory Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193087
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Surprise Snacktime

**Author's Note:**

> more variants of polyclerics bc i know who i am  
> thank you to Lavendar Constellations for beta-ing this u have saved me from so much weird word usage gjhdfkhgfd!!!
> 
> please talk to me about polyclerics on train-whistles-at-night.tumblr.com ok cool thank u like n comment enjoy

Solomon stands in the graveyard above the temple. He's in charge of some of the little ones today, a group of 5 to 12 year olds that needed some sunshine and some room to stretch their legs. Some shout in glee as they play tag, the older ones having been taught to go a bit slower to the littler ones have a chance. One of the younger ones, a girl by the name of Niamh, having just turned six some days ago sits in the grass by his feet, playing with some of the dirt, and twisting flowers together. 

The sky has been cloudy all day, but he figures no rain has started yet. The kids have been good recently anyway, and they deserved some outside playtime. So he relaxes a little, and speaks softly with Niamh, asking what she's making.

She looks up, eyes filled with joy and wiggles happily. She then turns on her butt to face Solomon better and holds up her 'braided' flowers. "m makin' a flower chain! It's gonna be really good when I'm done." 

He nods, taking a moment to look over it. Some of the flowers are a bit mushed by clumsy hands, but otherwise it does look nice so far. He hand it back and smiles, "you're doing a good job so far," he tells her, "it'll look beautiful when done, I'm sure." She smiles, taking it back and begins to work on it again.

It's not long before Solomon hears footsteps beside him, and turn to find it's Cleric Craven. "Hello, Cleric," Solomon says, having to be formal to set an example. Craven nods to him in return.

"The High Priest says you should bring them inside soon, there'll be lessons next hour and he knows you let them get messier than some of the other adults do." Craven smiles as he says this, waving a bit at Niamh, and she waves back. "Plus, someone mentioned there's a chance of rain."

"There is, but it's not raining yet, they can play a bit longer." Solomon countered. Craven shook his head.

"They'll need to change, it takes forever to help the little ones bathe and change out of dirty clothing."

"Not forever."

"Long enough then, and they'll want snacks. It's better to bring them inside now."

"Oh, fine, you're no fun."

"I'm plenty of fun, what's not fun is wrangling them up." Craven responded, helping bring Niamh back on her feet, and complimenting her flower chain. Solomon shook his head good naturedly, rounding up the other kids, when thunder boomed.

And rain began to pelt down on them. 

Small screams of surprise and glee from the kids rang out, and Solomon and Craven had to chase two of them down for a moment, who were trying to find puddles to splash in already. 

Once all the kids were caught and brought inside, another adult came, laughing at the soaking clerics and children. Then turning to lead them all to get cleaned up. Towels were passed around and the kids who needed baths were lead away to do so. 

Solomon and Craven went to the kitchen to find things for snacks, talking in quieter tones and laughing as Craven complained that the sky had done it on purpose. As they spoke, they bumped into each other, causing them to turn and apologize to the other, when they paused. It was a Hallmark movie moment, and twice as cliché, and they'd reflect on that fact sometime in the future.

But for now, Solomon looked into Craven's eyes, saw little drops of still lingering rain on his eyelashes and felt that fuzzy balled up warmth one does when you look at someone you love.

"Solomon?" Craven asked softly, somehow understanding that feeling, feeling it just the same.

And all Solomon could respond with was: "your eyes, they're hazel."

A little smile, "they are."

And somehow that was just as good as a "can I kiss you?" and a "I thought you'd never ask" because Solomon leaned forward, gently cupping Craven's cheek, and Craven putting his own hand over Solomon's, and they kissed.

And it wasn't long they kissed, or hard or intense, but it was enough.

They separated, breathing softly, laughing nervously, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Cleric Craven! Cleric Solomon! I want yogurt and pretzels for snack time!" one of the kids called, startling them both, and making them laugh.

Snack time waited for no one.


End file.
